Imutável
by Nanase Kei
Summary: É como uma brecha na realidade. -KandaxLenalee, é, você leu certo. Resposta ao Desafio de Fandons Inativos e ao Desafio Elephant Gun, ambos propostos por Srta.Abracadabra-


**Nome: Imutável  
Fandom: D. Gray-Man.  
Tema: #2 – "Posso dormir aqui, com você?"  
Casal/Personagem: Kanda/Lenalee  
Sinopse: É como uma brecha na realidade.**

**Resposta ao Desafio dos Fandons Inativos (lol), proposto por Abracadabra. E, também, resposta ao desafio Elephant Gun do challs for life, igualmente proposto por Abracadabra.**

* * *

**Imutável**

_**21h:04min:**_

Você dorme cedo. Não porque goste, mas porque terá de acordar cedo amanhã para treinar e, mesmo com nove anos, você entende a importância de treinar e se tornar _(menos vulnerável) _mais forte. Você consegue ouvir os resmungos dos outros do seu quarto, mas você não os acompanha. Você não chora.

E você ouve as batidas na porta do seu quarto, e você não murmura "_entre"_ mas a porta se abre mesmo assim.

A camisola de criança está molhada por causa das lágrimas. O rosto dela também, menos os olhos.

"_Posso dormir aqui, com você?"_

* * *

_**21h:09min:**_

Os olhos dela estão secos. Eles não te encaram, e você sabe que é por falta de coragem, mas não tem problema. Ela já teve que reunir o suficiente para vir até ali.

Você não responde.

Ela se adianta a passos lentos até você e pega a coberta dobrada num canto da cama (você não gosta de se cobrir, por isso que a deixa de lado sempre, não tem nada a ver com ela) e a estende no chão. Não se deita. Apenas se senta e te encara.

* * *

_**21h:18min:**_

É como uma competição.

* * *

_**21h:20min:**_

Ela abaixa a cabeça. Ela perde. Como sempre, seguindo a rotina. Você gosta um pouco dessa parte, porque você gosta dos olhos dela. Não vê qualquer coisa de bonito neles, mas gosta de como eles podem expressar _qualquer coisa._ Se fosse menos cético, você diria que são como partes da alma dela, mas você _é cético_, então você só os acha interessantes.

E ela fala.

Do medo, da raiva, da dor. Das oportunidades que todas as crianças normais tem e que vocês – ela não se preocupa em te excluir dessa previsão, ela não tem ânimo para mentir - nunca vão ter. Das lembranças, do ressentimento, dos motivos. Das lutas que virão, das mortes inevitáveis, dos assassinatos que vocês terão que cometer. Dos ferimentos, dos inimigos, do que lhes restará depois de tudo.

Ela fala, sem dizer uma palavra, ela fala com os olhos. Porque eles sempre falam tanta coisa, e talvez seja isso que você goste – porque eles são tão diferentes dos seus.

E eles não estão mais secos.

* * *

_**21:h22min:**_

Você não responde.

E ela se irrita – ela é tão imatura, ela sempre se irrita por coisas tão pequenas como o seu conformismo com o que o destino lhes reserva -, ela se levanta do cobertor e te encara profundamente. Fecha e abre as palmas das mãos, de forma contínua, quase ferindo a pele. Deve doer. Mas nada doerá como as manchas de sangue que colorirão aquelas mãos daqui a algumas semanas, e você sabe disso.

Ela enxuga as lágrimas. Ela se sente fraca, e está certa quanto à isso. Enxuga as lágrimas – de dor, de ódio, de medo _do-que-vocês-vão-ter-que-enfrentar-amanhã_ –, e as mãos claras e pequenas ficam molhadas e isso te parece tão errado.

E ela fala.

"_Você não se importa?"_

* * *

_**21h:25min:**_

É como morrer por dentro.

* * *

_**21h:27min:**_

Você responde, desta vez.

"_Claro que me importo."_

A sua voz é fria. Séria. Ela a detesta, e o sentimento é recíproco, porque você também detesta a dela. Ela é fina demais e tão irritante, e diz coisas que os olhos dela já te contaram.

"_Então... Por quê?"_

Aguda demais, insuportável, incômoda como unhas arranhando uma lousa. Como uma nota mal tocada numa escala, um _dó _que saiu de linha e prejudicou todo o resto da música.

"_Porque não temos outra escolha."_

Esse é outro paradoxo entre vocês, porque a sua voz diz tudo o que seus olhos não falam e a dela só banaliza a beleza do que seu olhar transmite. Você pensa que ambos gostariam mais um do outro se fossem mudos.

Ela abaixa a cabeça. Aperta e abre as mãos; uma vez, duas vezes, vinte e três vezes até cessar. Deixa marcas na pele clara, e você acha bom, porque assim, quando vierem, as cicatrizes das lutas não ficarão tão evidentes. Ela enxuga os olhos com força (e ela é tão tola, será que acha mesmo que você não vai perceber que os dedos dela estão molhados?) e, com mais força ainda, sorri.

"_É, acho que..." _Engole em seco – engole outro lamento, outra lágrima, outra pergunta que te irritaria se fosse feita, outro olhar que te diria mais do que ela jamais poderia dizer. E te olha. "_Você tem razão."_

Você sempre tem.

* * *

_**21h:34min:**_

Ela se deita. Não pede um travesseiro, mas mesmo assim você joga um que ela pega com um "_obrigada"_ em voz baixa. O corpo inteiro dela treme, não por frio e você sabe, mas mesmo assim ela força um sorriso e fala.

"_Boa noite, Kanda."_

Fecha os olhos e vira para o lado oposto ao seu.

* * *

_**21h:50min:**_

Você não dorme.

Você a observa. Ela se contorce durante o sono, sua e contrai o rosto, mas você não a acorda porque não há nada pior do que sair de um sonho ruim apenas para descobrir que não era só um pesadelo. Ela murmura coisas desconexas também, coisas como "_irmão"_ e _"pai"_ e _"mamãe" _e o seu nome. E a voz dela nunca te incomodou tanto.

E o tom aumenta. E ela grita durante o sono, sempre o seu nome, cheio de _nãos – "não pode ser, não é possível, não ele". _E a voz dela te irrita _tanto_ que você se levanta e segura a mão dela (molhada, gelada, de suor e lágrimas e medo) e sacode seu ombro até ela acordar.

E ela te vê, e a mão dela treme, e os olhos dela estão molhados de novo.

* * *

_**21h:52min:**_

Ela chora.

E os olhos molhados, e as mãos também molhadas tentando segurar as lágrimas, e a voz _insuportável_ fazendo aqueles soluços. Você se irrita. E você não entende bem o porque de fazer o que faz a seguir, mas você faz.

Enxuga as lágrimas dela com os dedos. Não a abraça, não diz que "_está tudo bem",_ porque você não gosta de mentir. Molhar as suas mãos em vez das dela, com o olhar que não diz nada e a voz que fala todas as verdades que ela gostaria de esquecer.

E ela te olha e não diz nada (ainda bem, porque o que você menos quer agora é ouvir aquela voz), mas os olhos dela dessa vez murmuram o seu nome. "_Kanda, Kanda_. _Você não se importa, não é?"_ E você respondeu que se importa, porque é a verdade, porque o certo não é fingir que não se tem emoções, e sim aprender a superá-las. E ela sabe disso, ela te entende apesar dos seus olhos que nunca dizem nada. Ela tem medo de tudo, você tem medo de falhar. Mas vocês não têm escolha, não é?

E enquanto você limpa as lágrimas, uma por uma, você traça o contorno do rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos, porque é só isso que você consegue fazer.

E ela sorri.

* * *

_**22h:00min:**_

É como uma brecha na realidade.

_**X**_

**N/A: **Pari isto, oi. Mas pari com um motivo: Fiquei profundamente irritada com as 923928 pessoas que disseram que participariam dos challenges e não escreveram D8 Porra, gente, não custa nada mexer os dedinhos no seu teclado e fazer duas amantes de challs felizes (ok, só escrevi a minha agora, mas pelo menos eu escrevi, hn). Mas vocês ainda tem tempo, então se redimam e me façam feliz 8D

Pros pobres coitados que não entenderam uma vírgula do parágrafo acima: Não, o desafio em questão não é o dos Fandons Inativos, esse é só meu e da Abra. Visitem o blog de challenges cujo link está no meu profile, que vocês compreenderão. E participem se possível, não dói nada e é divertido 8D

Anyway. KandaxLenalee, PORQUE EU GOSTO, OK D8 Mas não estou sozinha, a Abra me apóia! [+ joga o problema pra outra também] Espero que me perdoem pela ambientação confusa, mas é que o canon de DGM fode comigo. Agradecimentos à Anne, por ter betado a fic mesmo abominando o casal, e à Hee, por ter opinado.


End file.
